Changing Moments
by Cerulean89
Summary: This is a rewrite to One Mistake, Wonderful Beginnings: Avery Coulson daughter of the none other beloved Agent Phil Coulson finds herself in a pinch. Then her father comes to her since she is one of the agencies best hackers for help on locating Loki and the Tesseract. She meets her fathers' idol Captain Steve Rogers and a spark sets in motion for the two of them. Steve R/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs except her last name that is Marvels to. _

Changing Moments

Chapter One

Sitting on the side of the bathtub in the bathroom staring at a pregnancy test clearly reading positive. I felt my stomach drop, letting my head fall into my hands. This is my fault for getting drunk, sleeping with a coworker with no protection. Groaning I stood up, tossed the test away in the basket and washed my hands. I went to my bedroom to lay down. I had to get my mind under control and think about what to do.

Then there was a knock on the door getting up answering it. Standing there was my father. "Dad what's wrong?" I asked as he walked in. I shut the door behind him making sure no one followed.

"Avery I know that you are on vacation but we need you. The world is in danger." He handed me a tablet with files on it about the Tesseract, and profiles of S.H.I.E.L.D's most valued people of interest. "This was taken from us last night. By Loki of Asgard."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked him. Handing back the tablet looking at him.

"We are calling in everyone who can help us look for it. Stark, Romanoff, Banner, Captain Rogers even you. You are one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best hackers. You can find anyone in the world in record time." He looked at me giving me his signature look that made people agree to anything Agent Phil Coulson needed you to do.

"Alright when do we leave?" I asked standing up looking at him. He smiled nodding also standing up.

"We leave in an hour." I nodded going into my room to pack my things. Getting into my closet pulling out my bag that held my guns. Yes my guns and throwing in some clothes and my uniform. Going into the bathroom to grab some essentials then looking down at the trash remembering that I was pregnant. Hopefully I would be alright if I am just trying to find what they want me to.

After this mission I will tell dad and Fury about the pregnancy. I grabbed my things turning off the light stuffing them in my bag. Grabbing my bag I walked out to see dad standing at the T.V. stand looking at a picture of him and I when I graduated the academy to become an agent like him. I was eighteen in that picture. It was a proud moment.

"I remember that day. You were so happy when I graduated top of my class." He turned around smiling. "Seven years ago seems just like it was yesterday."

"Yes it does. I also remember the day you were born. The day I got you but we lost your mother." I went over to him as he set the picture down. "You look so much like her."

"I wish I could have met her." He smiled touching my cheek. "We better go or Fury will have our hides." He nodded and we left my apartment and headed down for the car. We headed for the airport to get on the jet to take us back to the base.

When we got there someone was standing near the jet as it was being fueled for the trip back. I recognized him as Captain Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. Dad smiled from ear to ear causing me to chuckle. He then pulled himself together. We boarded the jet as dad went to the computer.

"Hello Captain Rogers I am Agent Avery Coulson. It is a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand for him to take. He took it in a firm grip feeling a tingling sensation go through my arm. We let go as we were told to take our seats. I sat across from him as he was handed a tablet to get the details of everyone on the ship.

"So this doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that they used on me?" Cap. Rogers asked looking at me then dad.

"A lot of people were. You were the worlds first super hero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." He informed the super soldier.

"Didn't really go his way did it?" Rogers asked solemnly.

"Not so much. But he's not that thing though. He's like a Stephen Hawking." Rogers looked at him not knowing who dad was talking about.

"He is a famous scientist, very smart," I whispered to him as he nodded smiling at me. I felt something flip in my stomach. Wondering if it was the baby or something else.

"I got to say it's an honor to meet you. Officially." Rogers smiled then dad went on. Oh here we go insert foot in mouth moment for dad. "I sort of met you...I mean I watched you while you were sleeping." I started laughing covering my mouth to keep it under control. "I mean I was...I was present while you were unconscious, from the ice." Rogers walked towards the front of the jet. "You know it's really a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well I hope I am the man for the job." He whispered. They continued to talk when I started feeling nauseous. Now realizing that this wasn't from the jet ride but from the baby. I haven't thrown up in a while.

Remembering something that I read about getting motion sickness was put your head between you knees to keep from throwing up. So I decided to try it. Taking deep, steady breaths to try to calm down my jumpy stomach. "Avery are you alright?" I felt a hand on my back.

"Fine just a bit nauseous from the ride." I lied trying to sound convincing.

"Since when do you get motion sickness?" he asked making me think fast about what I was going to say.

"I don't know it just hit me all of a sudden." I told him the semi truth. "I am sorry Captain for you to see me like this." I apologized.

"I understand fully. And please call me Steve." He smiled making me smile. We started to descend upon the carrier and the nauseous feeling started to fade but I knew sooner or later I would need to throw up.

Landing the hangar door opened and we walked out and was greeted by Agent Romanoff. "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Dad introduced them.

"Ma'am." Steve said.

"Hi. They need you two on the bridge they are starting phase trace." She instructed making me nod grabbing my bag taking it with me.

Dad and I went to the bridge Agent Hill showed me to my work station right next to none other than Agent Jasper Sitwell. "Agent ACoulson nice to see you again. How long has it been? A month?" He asked me.

"Try two months. Now leave me be so I can work." I sneered at him. I really didn't like him. The only reason I got drunk that night was because of a stupid drinking game which I won but not by much. Shaking my head to gather my thoughts. This was no time to think of such things when the lives of millions of people were at stake. Getting to work I started hacking systems trying to find any trace of Loki. I was too focused on it that I didn't hear Fury call my name.

"Agent ACoulson." I looked up pushing back my chair going over to Fury. "I would like to introduce you to Doctor Bruce Banner. This is our number one technology expert Agent Avery Coulson."

"Hello," I held out my hand for him. He took it hesitantly but we shook.

"ACoulson?" He asked.

"Oh it's because of my father Coulson that I go by ACoulson as in my first name starts with an A. Easier to distinguish between us." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"ACoulson can hack into any system in the world. If you need any information, any password let her know. She is thorough and fast. Agent Romanoff show Dr. Banner to his labortory please." Fury said. I went back to my station next to Sitwell.

As I worked typing like a mad man looking for any clues to where in the world this man is. I suddenly felt a hand on my leg causing me to look at the owner of said hand. It was Sitwell's. Pinching it he hissed in pain.

"Touch me again and you will be missing a hand." I warned. He chuckled rubbing his hand.

"Oh come one Ave* we had such a magical night two months ago. You were so cute when you were drunk." He whispered in my ear. Looking at him with as much hate I could muster.

"It was a mistake Sitwell and I never ever tend to have it happen again ever. So forget it, and get back to work." I hissed turning back to the monitors. About fifteen minutes later the urge to vomit sank in making me get up to head to the restroom. I tried not to bring attention to myself as I headed for the restroom. Making it just in time letting the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

Once finished, flushing everything down getting up going to the sink. Cleaning up to make it look like I wasn't so pale. Standing in the doorway was Agent Romanoff who also happens to be a good friend. "So who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I questioned her. She laughed then came over placing her hand on my stomach. "You know?"

"Not that hard. The guys may be fooled but you can't fool me. When?"

"Two months ago. Got into a drinking game with Sitwell. Things ended badly for me." I explained. "Don't tell anyone. Especially Sitwell. There is just something about that guy that rubs me the wrong way."

"Noted. But you will have to tell Fury not to mention your father." She insisted making me nod.

"I know I plan on telling them after we find Loki." I mentioned and went back to my computers to finish my job.

Looking up every once in a while to see dad talking to Steve. There was that fluttering sensation in my stomach that wasn't the baby. Great now I have a high school crush on the super soldier just my luck. Then the computers sounded off notifying that we found him.

"We got a hit." Sitwell announced. "67 percent match. Wait cross that 79 percent."

"Location?" Dad asked coming over.

"Stutgart Germany, 28 Coomingstraza." I responded typing away to get the coordinates sent to one of the jets.

"He's not exactly hiding," Sitwell stated.

"Captain you're up. ACoulson you're with him." Fury said. I looked at him then at dad who nodded. Great just great. I got up going to my room where my bag was.

"You sure you should be going?" Natasha asked as she stood in the door way behind me.

"I have to. I will let Steve do the fighting all I will do is chart the coordinates and make sure there are no casualties." She nodded as I changed into my outfit. Black cargo pants, long sleeve black shit and a black vest. Strapping my guns to my belt I was ready and we made our way to the jet. I passed Steve who looked at me as I sat down at the computer that dad had sat earlier.

*Ave is pronounced (Ah-Vea)

A/N: This is a rewrite to One Mistake, Wonderful Beginnings. There has been a lot of things happening with the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Captain America 2. I have reread my story and I think I can add a lot more to this story. So that is why I am rewriting it. Please leave a review no flames thank you Cerulean89


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs except her last name that is Marvels to. _

Chapter Two

Taking flight I added the coordinates into the systems telling the pilot where it is we need to go. Then after that I started to hack into the airport information gaining permission to fly in Germany airspace without creating an international incident. We didn't need that on top of the Loki thing. Once finished I let Natasha know that we were all cleared to enter their airspace. I sat the headphones down looking back at Steve as he sat looking at his uniform.

"Does it seem odd to be back in one of those?" I asked sitting next to him. He looked up giving me a bit of a small smile.

"Does it show?"

"A bit. It's been about seventy years since you have been in action. I am sure you will be fine if you are worried." I took his hand smiling at him.

"Thanks. But I am more worried about having causalities if he should start anything." He explained worriedly.

"Well that is why I am here. I will help lead the people away from the fight if there should be any." I told him. He nodded as we entered into Germany airspace and finding where we needed to be. There was Loki with everyone bowing down to him.

An elderly man was the only one standing up to the God of Mischief. "Give me a ride down?" I asked Steve. He nodded taking me in his arms and jumping from the jet just as Loki shot at the man. I threw my arms around the man as Steve blocked it with his shield.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing." Steve walked up to him. Loki was getting to his feet.

"The soldier," he chuckled. "A man out of time."

"I am not the one out of time," Steve said just as Natasha came in with the jet and pointed a gun at him.

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." He got mad and shot at the jet. They quickly dodged it as Steve threw his shield at him. Everyone started getting up and scattering.

"Everyone this way! Follow me!" I yelled leading the frightened people to their safety. As Steve fought against Loki I quickly got everyone away leaving just Steve, myself and Loki. Taking out my gun I pointed it at his head. They continued to fight until AC/DC started playing over the jet's intercom making us all look up. Then I looked at Loki just as he looked at me.

He smiled raising his scepter as he shot a bolt at me. I quickly dodged as it hit a light pole behind me. I heard groaning looking behind just as the pole came crashing down on me. Shouting as it landed on my back causing my vision to blur. I could hardly make out Steve as he came rushing over to me.

"It's going to be alright," he said as my vision pitched into darkness.

When I came to I was laying in the jet. Looking to my left I saw Loki sitting down smiling at me. I tried to sit up hissing in pain as I did. A hand touched my shoulder making me lay back down. "Don't move you're injured. We need to get you checked out," Steve said. He held concern on his face for me. Just then Tony stood next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nice to see you to Ave," he said using my nickname.

"Don't call me that," I hissed. I tried sitting up again but this time Steve helped me instead of pushing me back down. Just as thunder crashed and lightning flashed. My chest started to pound as did my sides. Hopefully nothing was broke, just bruises. Also my mind rushed to the baby hoping it to was alright.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked looking at Loki. He still sat next to me keeping a protective arm around me as if I was going to fall apart. It sort of made me feel special that he was being so worried about me.

"I am not overly fond of what follows." Loki looked up just as something landed on the jet. Tony put his mask on as Steve went to put his helmet on.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked him. Tony opened the hangar door as a blonde man in a red cape waltzed right in. He hit Tony with a hammer in the chest knocking him into Steve. Jumping up which I wish I hadn't to block his way to Loki.

"Wait what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Move." He said. I shook my head, as he just grabbed me pushing me back into the two on the floor. Hissing in pain as I jarred my ribs. The man grabbed Loki jumping out of the jet.

"Great now there's that guy." Tony hissed.

"Another Asgardian?" Tasha asked.

"Do you think that guy is friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter but if he frees Loki or kills him then the Tesseract is lost," Tony stated. He was right to that. He walked to the end of the open hangar.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Steve called to him.

"I have a plan. Attack," he said then jumping out of the jet.

"I'd sit this one out Cap!"

"I don't see how I can." He said taking a parachute.

"These guys come from legend they are basically Gods." Natasha shouted back.

"There is only one God ma'am. And I am pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Taking his shield going to the end.

"Wait Steve!" I called out going over to him.

"I will be alright. You stay safe for the both of you." He said before plummeting out of the jet. Watching him fall towards the ground then his words got to me. "Both".

"Did you tell him?!" I yelled. I hit the button to close the hangar.

"I had to. You were unconscious. I didn't want him to pick you hurting you or the baby. Stark knows too." Great now he knows. I started to get upset.

"Damn it. That's all I need now is those two knowing. You didn't tell them by whom?" I shouted making me hiss as the pain in my chest doubled.

"No I hadn't."

Looking at the pilot. "Not a word you hear me!" He nodded keeping his mouth shut. Sitting back down rubbing my stomach not sure when I started doing that but for some reason it was making me calm down. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at her for following protocol. The only one that I should be mad at is myself and Sitwell.

We waited until we got a call from Stark giving us their location. Picking them up along with Thor who is actually Loki's brother we headed back to base. Steve came over and sat next to me. We just sat in silence until we got back. I was taken to sick bay for my injuries. My assumptions were correct nothing broken just bruised ribs. The baby was alright no signs of distress and right on track. I was eight weeks pregnant making me groan. I never really ever thought I would get pregnant since one of my missions left me severely injured in my lower half. We thought I would be paralyzed for the rest of my life but thankfully I wasn't.

Shaking my head I went to find dad to tell him the news. I found him on the bridge talking to Agent Hill. "Dad?" I said. He turned around coming over to me. We walked out going to a more secluded area of the hellicarrier.

"Oh I am glad that you are alright. They told me that you were taken to sick bay. What happened?" he asked checking my face as there was a few scratches on it.

"I am fine dad. Just a pole landed on me in Germany. Nothing is broke but there is some news." I looked at him not really knowing how else to tell him. "I am pregnant." I blurted.

"Oh well that would explain things." He simply said.

"You're not mad?" I asked looking at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No I can't be mad. Not exactly happy with you keeping it from me. How far along? Who's the father?" he asked.

"I am eight weeks and um...Jasper Sitwell. But I don't want him to know. It happened when we were drunk. I don't want him in the baby's life." I rushed to get out. He nodded at my answer. "Do you think I am doing the right thing by not telling him?"

"It's your choice. And I am not a huge fan of his either." He smiled making me smile. "I can't believe I am going to be a grandpa." He kissed my head then looked at my stomach. "But you're still so tiny." We laughed until someone cleared their throat behind us. It was Steve.

"May I speak to Avery?" he asked. Dad nodded and left after telling me that we will continue our chat. Nodding as he left Steve and I alone.

"Steve?" I asked as we started walking down the hall.

"Um...how are your injuries?" he asked placing his hand behind his head.

"Fine just bruised ribs, nothing broken," I replied looking down the hallway.

"And um...the baby?"

"Alright, right on track, healthy. Steve I just want you to know that I hadn't planned for this to happen. It just happened one night I was with friends enjoying my vacation when it turned into a drinking game with a coworker. Only to get drunk and things happened." I took a deep breath. "I just don't want to lose you friendship because I really like you..." I stopped realizing what just slipped out of my mouth.

He looked back at me as if he just stepped on a land mine. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I am sorry that wasn't something to be shared out loud." I turned to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait please. I like you to. From the moment you got on the jet with your father." He said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded making me smile.

"Yes but now we need to find the Tesseract. But afterwards do you think you can help me understand the worlds technology better?" he asked making me nod. "Oh and another thing. Can you help me with something?"

"Of course anything." I replied. He took my hand leading me to a restricted area. I went to the pin pad placing my hand on the palm scanner. It read my palm but it denied me access. So we are going to do this the hard way. Going to the panel I got to work hacking. Then it beeped opening the door as we walked in.

Looking around Steve looked up real quick then grabbed my waist jumping to the second level as we found multiple cases carrying something. "What is all of this?" I asked. He opened one there was a weapon that I have never seen before.

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D doing with these?" he asked. I shook my head not knowing that the agency I am working for is making weapons of mass destruction with the Tesseract. Steve grabbed one making his way back towards the exit. I followed him all the way towards the lab that Banner and Tony were at working to find the cube.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I read this chapter on the other story not realizing that I made my character into a cry baby. Hopefully this time she isn't one so much. I am also trying to make these chapters a bit longer than the previous one. Please review thank you ~Ceru


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs except her last name that is Marvels to. _

Chapter Three

Entereing the lab seeing that Fury was already there talking to Banner and Tony. "What is phase 2?" Tony asked. Steve placed the weapon on a table rather loudly bringing all their attentions to us.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons. " Steve looked at Tony and Banner. "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me." I stood there looking at the others.

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean..." Fury started but was interrupted by Tony.

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" He swiveled the computer around showing us the blueprints for the weapons. Then Natasha and Thor walked into the lab.

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve looked at the spy with a disappointed look on his face.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha. She just looked at him as she stopped walking.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment doctor? Avery you shouldn't be here either." She said looking at Banner then at me.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed," Banner chuckled.

"Why do I have to leave? Huh? Think a pregnant woman can't handle herself?" I shouted getting angry as she was trying to treat me as if I was fragile.

"Loki is manipulating you," she said going over to Banner. He backed up a bit as she got closer. "You shouldn't be under stress Avery I am only looking out for you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asked Natasha.

"You didn't come her because I bat my eyelashes at you." She replied.

"Well I am not leaving because you get a little twitchy." Banner went over to the computer. "I would like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction?" Banner pointed at the screen.

"Because of him." Fury said pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked. We all looked at Fury like he was nuts.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet. Who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned." Fury explained.

"My people are nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended his honor and people.

"But you aren't the only people out there are you?" Fury asked. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled."

"Like you control the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor stated.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with..." Fury started but was interrupted by Tony.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury questioned.

"I am sure if he still made weapons. Stark would be neck-deep." Steve suggested.

"Wait a minute how is this about me?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry isn't everything?" Steve said making me laugh.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this?" Thor retorted.

As the fighting continued I felt a tense pressure building within the room. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach but it wasn't the baby. There was something going on almost like someone trying to get inside my mind.

"What are we a team? No...no...no...We are a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time bomb," I heard Banner say after my little rant.

"You need to step away," Fury said.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off some steam?" Tony said putting his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well. Back off!" Steve shouted hitting his arm off his shoulder.

"Now I am starting to want you to make me," he said looking at Steve.

"Leave him alone Stark," I snapped trying to shake the feeling. Tony looked at me.

"Oh the little not so goody two shoes baby Coulson is standing up for the Capsicle?" he taunted making me want to hit him.

"Leave her alone Stark. You're a big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?" Steve said pulling me behind him.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Was his reply.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I have seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. Your not the guy that makes the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony said not really paying attention to what Steve was saying. I shook my head looking at him taking Steve's hand.

"Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve looked back at me squeezing my hand.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," Stark retorted. I was getting frustrated even more with everything that came out of playboy's mouth.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds," Steve said staring straight at Stark until Thor started laughing. We turned our attentions back to him.

"You people are so petty. And tiny," he said.

"Agent Romanoff would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Fury said.

"Where you rented my room," Banner said pointing to the cell.

"The cell was just in case..."

"Incase you needed to kill me?" he said. "But you can't. I know I've tried. I got low. I didn't see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on and focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show. And put everyone in here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff you want to know how I stay calm?" Banner asked. Fury, Natasha and I put our hands to our guns.

"Dr. Banner put down the scepter," Steve said and then the computer went off. Banner put down the weapon and went over to see the results.

"Sorry kids you don't get to see my party trick after all," Banner went to the computer.

"You located the tesseract?" Thor asked.

Then the fighting started again as Banner looked at the screen. Tony and Steve were fighting once more. I moved closer to Steve as they started hitting each other. "I am not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Steve said through clenched teeth.

"Oh my God." Banner said causing us to look at him. Just then there was an explosion sending us everywhere. I landed next to Steve and Tony my ears still ringing. Feeling a hand on my arm I looked at Steve.

"You alright?"

"Yeah you?" he nodded then looked at Tony.

"Put on the suit."

"Yup." They both got up running down the hall.

Fury started getting the run down of what was going on. Someone attacked one of the engines causing the explosion. "Coulson, ACoulson get this on lockdown then head to the detention area and armory." I nodded getting up to meet up with dad. My guns drawn I made my way down to where Loki was being held. Staying mostly in the shadows. I hadn't seen dad yet so I continued with caution.

There were a few guys that came across my path as they headed the same way I was. Shooting them before the saw me. Making it just as Thor tried to tackle Loki into the cell but disappeared.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked like it was nothing to him. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Stepping out I pointed my gun at him. "Oh what do we have here?"

"Let him go or I will put a bullet through your brain." I threatened. He smiled disappearing then grabbing me by the throat. Dropping my gun clawing at his hand as my lungs fought for air.

"To bad I have to kill you. You are very stunning for a quim." He whispered in my ear. Then we heard someone getting hit. It was dad with one of his inventions.

"Drop her and move away please." He asked. Loki let me go as I coughed vigorously to get the air back in my lungs. I moved slightly away from him. "You like this?" he indicated at the gun. "Started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?" He turned it on.

To my horror Loki appeared behind dad stabbing him with his scepter. "DAD!" I shouted hoarsely.

"NO!" I heard Thor yell from the cell.

I scrambled over to my father as Loki went over to the panel pressing the button ejecting the cell from the carrier. I ripped off my sleeves of my shirt trying to stop the bleeding from dad's chest.

Loki turned to leave when dad started talking. "You're going to lose."

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature," he said growing weaker.

"Your heros are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" He asked coming closer to us.

"You lack conviction," he replied just as Loki went to speak dad pulled the trigger on the weapon sending him flying through the wall. "So that's what it does." His breaths were becoming shallow.

"Dad stay with me. You're going to be alright. Just stay awake. Someone help Agent Coulson is wounded. Get medics here A.S.A.P." I shouted into my ear piece. Tears prickled at my eyes as his blood coated my hands as it soaked my sleeves.

"Avery my special girl. I am so proud of you. I just wished that I could have seen my first grandchild," his breathing coming in shallow rasps. He was growing weaker as the minutes passed. I was losing him.

"Come on where are those damn medics!" I yelled. "Dad come on stay with me. Don't leave me I need you daddy." I sobbed.

Then Fury came in. "Sorry boss they got away," he said the last part I couldn't understand. He was going faster than I thought.

"Just stay awake eye's on me," Fury said.

"I am clocking out here," he whispered.

"Not an option," Fury said. "You need to be here for your daughter."

"It's okay boss, this was never going to work if they didn't have something to...to..." was all he said and then he was gone.

"No daddy come back. You can't leave me!" I sobbed clinging to his shirt shaking him a bit. Then the medics finally came in as they tried to bring him back but it wasn't working. My father was gone. Two medics pulled me away to treat my wounds. I just sat there watching them declare him dead.

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury reported over the ear piece. I took mine out tossing it to the floor and walked away. I felt numb like this was a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

I just walked with no destination until I looked up to see Steve staring at me. I felt my knees give out as I slumped to the floor. He came over to me taking me in his arms as I just let the tears and wailing begin. I felt him pick me up I didn't know where we were going.

A/N: Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review. I have one more chapter to redo and after that I will have caught up and have at least a few more chapters planned. Again please review thanks ~Ceru


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything everything belongs to Marvel but my ocs except her last name that is Marvels to. _

Chapter Four

Steve sat me down in a room so we wouldn't be interrupted. I had stopped crying a few minutes ago. He left me real quick then coming back with a water. "Here." He handed it to me saying my thanks I took tiny sips. After a few minutes of silence I looked up at Steve.

"I am sorry for that emotional show back there." I apologized setting the cup down. I put my hands to my face rubbing at my sore eyes. I then felt a hand on my arm.

"Don't be. You just lost someone very important to you. You deserve to mourn. Trust me I know your pain." He sat next to me sliding his arm akwardly around me bringing me into his chest. "Sorry if this is to forward." Shaking my head I melted into his side.

"It's not. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here, letting me be myself." I whispered.

"Your dad was an amazing man." Steve said making me nod.

"Yes he was. He was my everything, a father, mother, best friend, a mentor and now he's gone." Feeling my heart ache again I tried to shake it off.

"You are just like him. Brave, smart, beautiful, sweet, caring..." he rambled on making me look at him when he stopped. He was blushing a few shades of red. "What I...um...mean is..." I smiled cutting him off with a small kiss on the cheek.

"You are sweet as well." I watched him as he put his hand to the spot I kissed. "Let's get back to the bridge. I am sure Fury would like to speak with who remains." He nodded and we walked back to the bridge.

Walking to the bridge to see Fury was looking at something in his hand and Tony sitting at the table. Taking a seat I folded my hands setting them on the table looking at the spy. "These were in Phil Coulson's Jacket." There was a long silence until he spoke up again. "I guess he never did get you to sign them." He tossed my father's prized possessions covered in blood, his blood. Steve picked one up studying a picture of himself back when he was just a propaganda icon.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our Communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Steve dropped the card back on the table. "Yes we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all of my chips on that number though because I was playing something even riskier.

There was an idea. Stark knows this." He spoke as he walked behind us now still talking. "Called "The Avengers Initiative". The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they become something more. See if they could work together when we need them too. To fight the battles we never could. Phil Couslon died still believing in that idea. In heros." That was when Tony jumped out of his chair and walked away. "Well it's an old fashioned notion." I felt tears trickle down my face once again hearing him talk about my father.

Feeling a hand on my back knowing it was Steve. Wiping the tears from my face I looked at him. "Thanks. I am going to go see Natasha on how Clint is doing. Maybe you should go check on Stark." He nodded as both of us stood from the table and headed different ways.

Going to the door I looked in seeing them talking so I waited for a few minutes before letting them know I was there. About five minutes I knocked on the window causing her to open the door real quick. "Hey Clint. How are you doing?"

"Better A.C. how are you doing?" he asked. "Sorry about your dad."

"I feel numb." Natasha went over to him removing the straps so he could use the rest room. Natasha looked at me then at my stomach. "I am fine medics say it's alright."

"Mhmm..." She said looking me in the eyes.

"I am not lying you know I can't lie convincingly to you." She nodded just as the door opened and Steve walked in.

"Time to go."

"Go where?" she asked looking back at him.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" he asked as Clint came out of the bathroom.

"I can," he said while drying his hands. Steve looked at Natasha as she nodded.

"Got a suit?" Clint nodded. "Then Suit up."

I left going to my room to grab my weapons and extra ammo I met them at the entrance to the hanger. He looked at me shaking his head and taking my arms. "You aren't going."

"Yes I am. Loki wears my father's blood. I am going to get my revenge," I said with venom laced in my voice.

"You need to stay here and take care of yourself and the baby," he said.

"Baby?" Clint looked between Steve and I. "Wow Cap." I glared at him as Natasha whispered in his ear what happened. "Oh sorry." Shaking my head and looking back at Steve.

"I am going no matter what. Steve let me avenge my father. Please I need do this just as much you." Looking at him he gave in and all four of us climbed into the jet.

"Hey you guys aren't authorized..." a kid said.

"Son just don't," was all Steve said as the kid left the jet. Clint and Natasha got in the cockpit. We left the helicarrier and headed for New York.

Sitting in my seat bouncing my knee I felt someone grab my hand. Looking at Steve with a worried expression. "You know you can still change your mind."

"I am fine just anxious to get my hands on Loki. I want to put a bullet through his brain." I looked at him as he smiled at me.

We made it to Manhattan to see a blue light disappearing into the sky creating a portal as aliens came through. We saw Thor and Loki fighting. Natasha aimed the ships gun at him but then he shot one of our engines. As the ship shook and jolted Steve grabbed the frame and me to keep us from being tossed around. Landing safely we got out to see what was going on.

"We have to get back up there," Steve shouted. We stopped and looked up as more creatures came out of the portal but none as vial as the flying worm monster.

"Oh we are in deep shit," I said watching as it flew past us releasing more creatures.

"Stark are you seeing this?" Steve asked through our intercom.

"Seeing still working on believing." He replied. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

Starting to fight the creatures coming to kill us. We took cover behind an over turned taxi.

"We've got civilians trapped," Clint started to say when Loki flew by.

"Loki," Steve said. Explosions "They are fish in a barrel down there."

"I will lead as many to safety as I can," I said.

"Lead them away from the streets. Tell them to head for the basement or the subways." Steve told me. I nodded.

Getting up, running over to civilians as Steve ran towards the cops to get a perimeter. "Come on follow me!" I shouted to a group and lead them out of harms way into a building. "Head for the basement. "You'll be safer underground."

"How do you know?" an elderly woman asked me. I smiled and looked at them.

"We are the Avengers," I said and ran out of the building and to another group of people who were surrounded. Taking my guns shooting the aliens in the head.

Making my way back just in time to see Thor and Banner joined the group. "So this all seems horrible," he said getting off the bike.

"I've seen worse," Natasha said.

"Sorry."

"No we could use a little worse," she said.

"Stark we got him," Steve said.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up," Tony said. "I am bringing the party to you." And with that in comes Ironman flying in with that worm following him.

"I...I don't see how that's a party," Tasha said as we stared at the thing.

"Ditto," I said looking worried at it.

"Dr. Banner now might be a good time to get angry," Steve said making me nod.

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry," he said going green. He smashed the head of the thing and Stark sent in a blaster and blew it up. Steve covered Tasha and I with his shield. The Chitarrui hissed and howled with anger.

"Guys?" Natasha said as we all looked up.

"Call it Captain," Tony said.

"Alright listen up until we close that portal our priority is containment. Barton I want you up on that roof. Eyes opened on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you got the perimeter. Any thing that gets three blocks out or more either turn it back or turn it to ash." Steve gave orders.

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas," he said and they took off.

"Thor you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down, you got the lightning. Light the bastards up," he said and off went Thor. "You, Avery and I stay here on the ground fighting here. And Hulk smash." The Hulk smiled and went off smashing all the aliens.

Fighting with everything we got we were getting tired fast. There was just to many of them. Watching Natasha shoot them with their own weapons. Running over to them loading my last rounds in my guns. Just then Steve looked at her then nodded. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah it's gonna be fun." She started running and he launched her into the air. Grabbing on one of their flying contraptions. More came at us shooting their weapons. I shot back as he deflected theirs with the help of Stark.

Clint radioed in saying that a bank full of civilians was being cornered. Looking at him we nodded rushing to help them out. I went in from below taking out aliens I made my way through to see the aliens on the upper floor. Steve came in killing one and sending it over the side. "Everyone clear out!" He shouted. Then was grabbed from behind. A bomb like object was in one's hand.

"Everyone get down!" I shouted as it went off sending Steve flying out of the building. "Steve!" I rushed out of the building as the police started to evacuate the building. I went to him as he climbed off the crushed car. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Let's get back to taking out the garbage," he stated turning to leave. Grabbing his arm pulloing him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you." I kissed him again letting him go to continue to fight.

"I can close the portal can anyone copy?" I heard Natasha say.

"Then do it!" Steve replied.

"No not yet I have a nuke that will explode in less the a minute," Tony said. I watched as Tony take the nuke sending it through the portal along with him. The weapon hit and everything around us started to drop where they were. I ran up to Steve and taking his hand in mine.

"He did it," I said but then Tony hadn't come back through the portal.

"Close it," Steve said. Then as the portal closed Tony managed to get through it. "Son of a gun."

"Somethings wrong," I said watching his rapid descent.

"He's not slowing down," Thor said swinging his hammer and just then Hulk caught him and landed. We rushed over to him as Thor ripped off his mask. He wasn't breathing. I put my head into Steve's shoulder. Then Hulk let out an ear-piercing roar scaring Tony as he regained consciousness.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Tony asked making us all laugh. "Please tell me no one kissed besides Ave?" I rolled my eyes as Steve's arms wrapped around me possessive.

"We won," Steve said. I turned to him and kissed him with so much passion making the others whistle well mostly Tony. He started going on about Shwarma but Thor mentioned that we weren't through.

Heading back to the tower we watched as Loki pulled himself out of the crater he was laying in. He looked at us I pointed my gun as Clint pointed his arrow as we all surrounded him. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now," he said. I went up to him and bashed him in the head with my gun.

"That was for my father," I said walking back to the others dropping my gun as an intense pain ripped through my stomach. Doubling over in pain as Steve rushed to me then I passed out.

A/N: Thanks again for reading my remake of One Mistake Beautiful review. Chapter 5 will be out soon.


End file.
